Forever with you
by superbatnerdxx
Summary: Bella and Edward in Bella's room after encounter with Volturi. Story better than summary. One-shot BxE


**a/n: Hey guys, here's a one-shot of Edward and Bella! **

**The setting is in Bella's room during 'New Moon' after the Volturi encounter. **

**Bella is in her bed and is suppose to be sleeping.**

**Edward is at the Cullens' house, having a meeting with the family about their encounter with the Volturi.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight or any of the Cullens because if I did, Jacob would be dead now. Lol. **

**OK here it goes, guys! **

**Bella's POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed trying to to get to sleep. _1:30 am, _the clock read. "Ugh!" I groaned internally.

Edward was with his family in their house here in Forks. Yes, that's right, they're all here. Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Alice even Jasper. I shuddered when I thought of him and our last encounter together. It wasn't really a good memory to remember. I quickly pushed these thoughts to the back of my head careful not to think about it anymore.

The Cullens were having a meeting to talk about the encounter Edward, Alice and I had with the Volturi. Carlisle was furious that Edward would even consider doing what he planned. Esme was actually shocked. She knew nothing about this. No one had told her. Actually, come to think of, I am up to this point still shocked. The way Edward would die for me. Well yes, he told me he would but I never really believed. And how it was kind of funny that he thought we were both dead.

_Flashback_

_"Edward, look at me!" I shouted._

_"Amazing," he said, looking down on me, voice full of wonder; his face slightly amused._

_"Carlisle was right." He continued._

_"Edward," I tried talking but my voice just didn't want to be heard. "You`ve got to get back in the shadows! You have to move!" Remembering we were still in the sunlight and in a few minutes he would be exposing him and all his kind for the world to see. He looked down on me, confused and just stroked my cheek. Not noticing me trying to push him back in the alley walls. The clock tolled once again, but sill no reaction from him._

_It felt so strange, we were both in mortal danger but it felt so good to be in his hold again. As if the whole in my heart was never there. _

_"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing. . . They're very good." Closing his eyes and pressing his lips to my hair. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." he murmured. Then the clock boomed out it's final chime. "You smell just exactly the same as always, so maybe this is hell. . . I don't care. I_

_ll take it."_

_End of flashback_

I laughed remembering that scary yet somewhat sill and funny at the same time.

"What's so funny?" I heard a voice, and turned around to see Edward leaning against my window pane, smiling his famous crooked smile.

"Err. . . Nothing, really. Just remembered our encounter with the Volturi." He stiffened. "Oh, you know, before that I meant. . ." I smiled weakly. He relaxed and came over to site on the foot of my bed. He brought his hand up my cheek and caressed it. He carefully leaned in as I did and soon enough, our lips met. And once again, I felt the sparks I had felt during our first kiss. I smiled against his lips and he chuckled. And what felt like too soon, he pulled away. I pouted wanting a longer kiss but he just chuckled and gave me a chaste kiss. I smiled.

"You have no idea how much I missed that. . ." I told him. He smiled sadly. "I know and I'm sorry leaving you has been the biggest mistake I have made in my life. And by in my life I do mean my 100 plus years of living," I laughed. "and Bella, I promise you I will never be an idiot again and leave you like that ever, I promise." He said with sincerity.

"I know you won't Edward because if you, I don't know what I would do again. . . Maybe, really jump off the cliff?" I raised my eyebrows and chuckled.

"Bella, no jokes about that please!" He said angrily, emphasizing the please.

"Sorry. . ." I smiled sadly, looking down.

"It's okay, but you have to promise."

"I promise, Edward. I promise." I smiled. He hugged me and we got into bed. He sang me my lullaby and soon enough I fell sleep with a smile on my face.

Everything was back to normal, I sighed completely content with the events that have happened. Edward and I were back together and would stay like that forever.

I smiled at that thought.

_Edward and Bella forever. _

"Goodnight, love." He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too, forever." He replied.

"Forever and ever." I continued, he chuckled and soon I fell deeply and blissfully asleep.

**Okay, there you go guys! That was my first one shot! As for my other story "Happily Ever After" the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I promise! :) Thanks so much for the support on that one. I hope you liked this one-shot. Remember constructive criticism and lovely comments are accepted! Click that button down there and type! Lol.**

**xoxo, Twilighter611**


End file.
